06 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-06 ; Comments * * * Sessions *Werefrogs, #2. Recorded 1993-02-08. No known commercial release. *Marxman, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1992-10-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *''end of Andy Kershaw show'' *Wild Jimmy Spruill: 'Kansas City March (LP-The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964)' (Krazy Kat) *X-103: 'Eruption (12"-Thera EP)' (Tresor) *Werefrogs: 'Potvan' (Peel Session) *Leatherface: 'Do The Right Thing (12")' (Roughneck Recording Company) *Marxman: 'Fascist' (Peel Session) File a pause File b begins *Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (single - Box) Homestead HMS195-7 *Idle Race: Impostors Of Life's Magazine (7") Liberty LBF 15026 *Suburban Knight: Nocturbulous (12" - Nocturbulous Behavior) Underground Resistance UR-011''' 1''' *''11:30 news cut out'' *Beekeeper: Seafarer (7") Karate Brand KBR-001 *Bana OK: Kama Lima (album - Bakitani) Stern's Africa TCD 1042 *Lazy Mary: Marlon (7") Loose''' 1''' *Delirium: Days Of Our Lives (2 Bad Mice Mix) (12") Reinforced RIVET 1240''' 1''' *Werefrogs: Slovenia (session) *Jad Fair: July (7" EP - Short Songs) Smells Like SLR 002''' 1 2''' *Glitch: War Path (12" - Trauma) Industrial Strength IS010''' 1 2''' File b ends File a 'resumes *Fuse: Dana's Room (DBL 7" - Dana's Room EP) (PCP Entertainment) '1991 Festive Fifty *'33': Chapterhouse, 'Pearl (12")' (Dedicated)' 2' *Marxman: 'Revolution Is Not A Revolution' (Peel Session) *''trailer for soul show'' *New Orleans Owls: 'That's A Plenty (Compilation CD-New Orleans 1918-1929: Where Jazz Was Born)' (Jazz Roots) *Spare Snare: 'Super Slinky (7"-As A Matter Of Fact)' (Chute)' 2' *Unknown Structure: 'Repitcher (12"-Monotraxx)' (Sapho)' 2' *Sonic Youth: 'Personality Crisis (CDS-Sugar Kane)' (Geffen) *Fall: 'Gut Of The Quantifier (CDS-Kimble)' (Strange Fruit) From session #8, recorded 1985-05-14. *Noel Ellis: unknown File a ends File c begins *Werefrogs: Revelator (session) *Son House: John The Revelator (album - Death Letter) Edsel ED 167 *Headbutt: Barbie Skin (12" - Pissing Down) Pigboy OINK 13 *Mortal: Psycho (12") Remote Sentry SENTRY 1''' 2''' *1am news cut out *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: Reinländer (album - Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum) SHD1 *Trumans Water: Schism Now (7" - Jubileeeee) The Way Out Sound WAY OUT 004 *Spinner Dolphins: Make My Day (12" - E.P.) Tubby Smollet SD - 2 *PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me (Solo Demo) (Cass - Vox Elite) (Vox Magazine) *Marxman: Drifting (session) File c ends *Conway Twitty: The Story Of My Love ' §' *Stand Off: Growing Concern # *Treacle People: Further Away (All That Jazz) (12" - Further Away... (Mixes)) G-Force UK YIKES 994 2''' # *Pipe: Bender (album Ball Peen) Sonic Bubblegum ‎– GUM008 §''' *Werefrogs: H Dumpty (session) # *Tiger Trap: Supercrush (7" Supercrush) K ‎– IPU 36''' §''' *Betty Wright: Clean Up Woman''' §''' *Jimmy "Bo" Horne: Clean Up Man''' §''' *Supercharger: Knockout (album - Goes Way Out) Estrus ES127''' 2''' *Gallon Drunk: Loving Alone (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA LP 5''' §''' *System 7: On The Seventh Night (album - 777) Big Life BFLLP 1''' 2''' *''tracks marked # from unshared 1993 Compilation'' *''Tracks marked 1''' from '''File 1 etc'' Tracks marked''' §''' not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) 1993-03-06 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L326 *b) 1993-03-06 Peel Show L411a.mp3 *c) 1993-03-06 Peel Show L411b.mp3 *1) John Peel tape no.65 side a *2) John Peel tape no.65 side b ;Length *a) 01:24:30 (from 00:21:00) *b) 41:48 *c) 36:50 *1) 00:45:55 (from 30:55) *2) 00:45:50 (to 41:36) (from 24:46 unique) ;Other *a) File created from L326 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *b,c) Files created from L411 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to SB for the rip. *1) 2) From DW Tape 65 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *1) 2) Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment